I Turn My Camera On
by Venillashiz
Summary: Something goes awry during the road trip up to Stanford, and Devon is to blame. But sometimes bad things can prove to be a blessing in disguise; Every dark cloud has its silver lining. Charah, fluff galore!


A/N: I just wanted to let you know that this is more of a continuation of "Take A Picture, It'll Last Longer", since I left that ending pretty wide open. I really wanted to continue that, and I realized that this was a good fic on its own as well. But it _is _definitely a continuation, and I'm going to give this at least three chapters, so sit tight and enjoy the ride!

My friend, **theprincess1511** and I, have decided to do something unusual - somewhat of a joint fic. She writes Percy Jackson & The Olympian fiction, and she'll be writing a PJO story that will correspond with this story. Hence, for any readers of that book, you might find some familiar characters here. For those who do not, fear not, because I'm not going to be emphasizing much on the storyline on the other side. I probably won't call this a crossover, but it could be if you see it that way. Like me, she links up all her stories, so any progression from her other fiction have led to Percy and Annabeth starting a family.

Disclaimer - I do not own Chuck or Percy Jackson & The Olympians.

* * *

Beads of perspiration trailed down his face, collecting at the base of his neck. Swiping a hand across his forehead, he brought it to the steering wheel, making a faint handprint on the black leather. The tip of his tongue stuck out of the side of his mouth as he piloted the jeep with tremendous concentration. His eyes drifted towards the map, strategically placed on his lap for easy access. He didn't even realize that he was panting heavily.

"Um, Devon, you alright buddy?" Chuck asked from the backseat, unable to move from his place due to the blonde sleeping soundly on his lap.

"Not awesome," Devon whispered, breathless. He gripped the steering wheel even tighter, his knuckles turning white. Alarm bells rung in Chuck's head, as he finally gave in to the urge to move forward, jerking Sarah awake in the process.

"Chuck!" She whined, pulling him back roughly by the shirt and resettling her head back onto his lap as though she were a dog finding warmth during winter. Chuck winced as his back collided against the seat. He leaned down to plant a kiss against her cheek and whispered into her ear, "Sorry, sweetie!"

Ignoring the little grin on Sarah's face, he turned his focus back on Devon, who was – judging by the shivering and little squeaks of horror that escaped his lips – very close to hyperventilating.

"Devon, did you forget to take some medication or something? Should I wake Ellie? I'm sure she'll know what to do." Chuck pointed towards his sister, slouched over in a sleeping position in the front seat. As his hand reached out midway, it was smacked away by Devon, whose eyes were as wide as saucers.

"No!" Devon hissed, as Chuck caressed his aching hand – a red, ugly handprint was beginning to form. "Seriously dude, don't wake Ellie." His eyes were serious, and his expression was completely deadpanned.

"Ok, ok! Not waking Ellie, see?" He held up his hands to his chest, a defensive position that Casey had taught him – it looked more like he was surrendering though, but he figured that Casey knew best.

"What's wrong with you anyway?" Chuck asked, quirking an eyebrow in Devon's direction.

"If you haven't noticed yet, Chuck, we've been driving in circles for the past hour."

"You mean –"

"Yeah... We're lost."

Chuck let out a silent 'oh', before his eyebrows curled up in confusion.

"Wait, but… what's that gotta do with waking Ellie?"

Devon caught Chuck's eye in the rear view mirror, conveying a look that Chuck could only interpret as "clearly unimpressed".

"No, seriously, what's the connection?"

Devon pressed the tips of his fingers to the bridge of his nose, sighing dramatically before continuing, "Bro, your sister is going to kill me! You know how much she wanted to see the game. We'll never make it to Palo Alto in time for the game now!"

"But Ellie's really good at maps, and she can help! Besides, she's bound to wake up soon. She's been sleeping for –" Chuck was cut off by a distinct grunt from the front seat. He swore for a second that he saw Devon turning into Casey.

"Knowing your sister, bro, she'll wake up in about a day or two. We had, uh, a very entertaining night last night, if you know what I mean…" Devon gave him a sly wink. Wide-eyed and very disturbed, Chuck buried his face into Sarah's hair.

"For the last time, Devon, I don't need to hear about your sexual conquests with my sister. Way too much information for me to handle."

Devon fell silent, studying his beautiful wife who slumbered in the seat next to his. Her silky auburn hair fell like a curtain over her flawless face, and a patch of dried drool stuck from the corner of her lip, down to her chin – He had never seen anything more gorgeous.

"Devon?" Chuck whispered as he watched the scene unfold before him, fully aware that Devon's eyes were completely off the road. Feeling the car veer slightly to the left, Chuck's heart pumped loudly in his chest as Awesome remained oblivious to his surroundings.

"Devon!" Chuck yelled, as the car veered off the road and into the surrounding forest that lined the road. Devon snapped back into focus, gripping the steering wheel as it swerved back and forth wildly.

"Oh, crap!" He cursed as he attempted to manoeuvre the powerful Jeep Wrangler through the tree-infested land. The steepness of the hill increased with every metre that the Jeep was navigated through the forest, constantly narrowly dodging trees and obstacles in its path.

Devon grabbed Ellie's hand as though it were their last moments together, although Ellie remained fast asleep throughout the entire ordeal. In the backseat, Chuck held Sarah in a one-armed iron grip around her waist, as he screamed his trademarked girlish scream of terror, hanging on for dear life.

Sarah seemed to be enjoying herself, letting out giggles of excitement as the Jeep raced through the jungle floor like a high-speed rollercoaster, occasionally raising her hands, adrenaline pumping through her veins.

"Seatbelt…" Chuck came to a horrifying epiphany that his and Sarah's seatbelts were undone. Working his quick and nimble fingers, experienced from years of computer games and handling X-Box controllers, he strapped Sarah into her chair, before he strapped himself in. Sarah smiled at Chuck warmly, his face still contorted in fear.

"Thanks, Chuck." She kissed his cheek, laughing slightly as his face immediately softened and the faux rollercoaster ride was long forgotten.

Chuck exclaimed as the Jeep finally jerked to a sudden stop, seemingly at the base of a hill. The markings on his arms burned a bright red from the rope burn of the seatbelt. He made eye contact with Devon as a silence passed through the three, with Ellie still dead to the world in the front seat.

"Awesome." It had been a soft whisper, and surprisingly, it had not come from Devon's mouth – it seemed as if his mouth had been forcefully jarred open, but he was in a relatively permanent state of shock. It had come from the blonde whose warm body was still in Chuck's rather tight embrace.

"Sarah? You alright?" He asked, for good measure, before lowering his voice down to a mere whisper.

"What do you mean 'awesome'?! We could've been killed back there! Why didn't you do some cool spy thing?" He chastised, immediately regretting his choice of words and feeling slightly guilty for shoving her responsibilities down her throat.

Half-expecting her hand to cross his cheek in a slap, she merely smiled and shook her head, placing a smooth hand on his cheek and directing him towards whatever she was looking at. Soon, his jaw hung as low as Devon's. His eyes continuously scanned the majestic sight, taking in the tall pines that he was so vehemently oblivious to before. The fresh smell of dew-covered pine trees drew the three out of the car, Devon cradling Ellie in his arms as he carried her bridal-style.

Chuck stood glued at the edge of the forest, running his eyes eagerly over the scenery, like a child on Christmas day. As his eyes fell on the tranquil, massive lake that dotted the land, surrounded by posh cabins the size of bungalows, he tightened his grip on Sarah's hand.

"Devon, what kind of heaven have you brought us to?" He asked, tears shining in his chocolate orbs, opened wide with awe.

The muscular doctor replied with a small grimace, struggling under the weight of his fiancé, before he re-shifted her weight onto another arm. He didn't work out for nothing.

"No idea, bro. But what I know about this place?" He paused, a wide grin spreading across his face. "It's awesome."

* * *

"Isn't this amazing?" Sarah exclaimed as she walked into the furnished bungalow. The furniture was new and dust was practically non-existent in the beautiful glow of the overall arrangement. She stumbled forward as Ellie's dangling legs slammed into her from behind as Devon staggered through the door – he had been carrying her for more than a half hour, a feat that Chuck found extremely impressive.

The two storey house looked exactly like the bungalow that Chuck and Sarah had shared on one of their missions – pleasant, bright and something out of a movie. The living room was supplied with a television, a beige leather couch with matching armchairs and everything that shouldn't have been found in a cabin by a lake.

Devon rested Ellie softly on the couch, while the three contemplated which method they could use to wake her.

"I could always squeeze her nose?" Chuck offered.

"No, no, we need her in a good mood." Devon replied, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"You could always kiss her awake…" Sarah commented coolly, causing both Chuck and Devon's heads to snap towards her as if she were the genius of the century. As Devon kneeled down beside Ellie, carefully planning his invasion, Chuck leaned in to peck Sarah gently on her cheek. She smiled, whispering, "I meant Ellie, you know…"

"I know…" Chuck shrugged as he flashed his pearly whites in a grin.

"Come on, let's give these kids some privacy," Sarah said as she dragged Chuck towards the main door, her arm looped through his in a perfect fit. They stood hand in hand as they explored the other cabins, and of course, the marvellous lake that framed the entire sculpture of the great outdoors.

Chuck grinned as he spotted a family kayaking on the lake, having fun and screaming playfully as each of their kayaks capsized in the water. The remaining kayak consisted of a woman and a little girl and both were laughing hysterically as the rest of the family threaded water around them.

Sarah smiled as well, before pulling him toward another cabin, about two houses away from the one that Devon had rented. Chuck raised his eyebrows when Sarah knocked on the door and placed her hands tightly behind her back.

"Who's there?" Came a familiar gruff voice from behind the door.

"Walker." She said, voice in an extremely professional tone. Gone was the playful persona that was human Sarah Walker, and in her place was the Agent.

"Codeword?" Casey asked, causing Chuck to raise his eyebrows yet again.

"Clover," Sarah stated smoothly.

The door swung open, revealing the towering figure of Major John Casey of the NSA. If it were possible, Chuck's eyebrows shot up even higher at the sight at his burly and gruff protector.

"Hey, Casey, NSA finally got tired of you, huh?" Chuck teased, trying to relieve some tension between them.

"Yeah, they finally realized that I was so close to killing myself around you." Casey rolled his eyes while Chuck snapped to attention.

"Really? I mean, they actually fired you?" Chuck asked with disbelief evident in his facial expression.

"Course not, numb-nuts. Did you really think Beckman would allow you to go on a vacation with Walker, alone?"

Chuck laughed sarcastically, making a face when Casey turned to face Sarah.

"Wait…" Chuck said, eliciting the attention of both secret agents. "My sister and Awesome are here with us. Won't it be pretty weird if you had followed us here?"

The door creaked open yet again and another figure stood in the doorway.

Statuesque and poised, her face was fixed in a smile as her brunette hair flew wildly in all directions as though a giant fan had been strategically placed in front of her. She had the looks and likeness of a model, and she was dressed in an army-print tank-top that ended at her bellybutton and a pair of faded blue jeans. She smiled at the group, moving over to stand next to Casey who cleared his throat loudly.

"Walker, Bartowski, I'd like you to meet Agent Tabitha Zimmer, she'll be joining us in the protection of the Intersect for this little road trip." Seeing the disapproving look on Sarah's face, he continued. "She was appointed by General Beckman directly, and she has the highest level of clearance."

Casey took a breath, as though the next line killed him, "her cover is of my girlfriend, and our cover is that we are on an extended vacation."

"Hello." Tabitha greeted as she shook hands with Sarah and Chuck, particularly leaving her hand in Chuck's grip for a second too long. Chuck coughed, the blood already rushing to his face. He looked over to Sarah, whose mouth was pressed in a hard line, face washed away of any emotion.

"Chuck, Awesome and your sister should be wondering where we are, we should be heading back now." Chuck nodded, allowing himself to be lead away from Casey and Tabitha, who eyed him as she bit her lip.

Their trek back to their villa was silent. Too silent, in fact, as compared to their former pleasant walk towards Casey's villa, located closer to the surrounding forest.

"Sarah?"

She turned around to face him, face stoic and stern. She looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to speak.

"Did I do something wrong?"

Sarah raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Did I do something to piss you off?" He repeated, turning on the Bartowski charm and putting on the saddest face he could muster.

_Damn his charm, _she cursed silently. She shook her head and smiled reassuringly at him. She would have never allowed it, but as he wrapped his arms around her muscular and lean frame, she felt the revolting green of envy melt away.

She felt herself tense up, as a couple with three kids in tow approached them slowly from the direction of the lake. Chuck tensed, thinking that he had crossed the line by hugging her, but as she spoke, he relaxed and pulled away from her.

"Hi, can I help you?" She said, as the family of five got closer.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt!" the woman said rather sheepishly, smiling as she held her daughter's palm in her own. Sarah noted silently that the woman had tightened her grip on her daughter's hand as soon as she had spotted them. The woman, who shared Sarah's blonde hair, had grey eyes like the storm over an ocean. She gestured towards the house that stood proudly behind Sarah and Chuck.

"No problem, we're very sorry for intruding!" Sarah said.

"No, no, it's fine. You must be renting the place next door, this here is our villa." She pointed at the identical chalet which stood a few yards away from where they were.

Chuck's face brightened in realization, before he chuckled, "Oh, right! So sorry about that!" He stepped away from their front porch, dragging Sarah to the side with him.

The dark haired man with handsome features, stepped forward warmly with a small chuckle, "It's fine. We were just kayaking in the lake, you might have seen us, or heard us." He glanced at the two boys and girl whose faces were plastered with mischievous grins and blushes over their cheeks.

Chuck couldn't help but laugh at their adorable little faces.

"Haha, we definitely did. You guys were out there, huh?" He glanced over to Sarah, before speaking, "we should try that sometime."

She smiled back at him, nodding, "I'm sure Ellie and Devon would want to try it."

The woman grinned excitedly and gushed, "You're here with your family?"

The man stepped forward and wrapped his hand around hers, entwining their fingers together.

"Yeah! Would you guys like to join us for a campfire?" He said, glancing at his wife for her consent. His wife smile told him all that he needed.

Sarah's eyes widened slightly, feeling slightly put out by the offer. "Well, it's his family," laughing softly, she continued. "I'm just the girlfriend."

Chuck shook his head despondently, "Oh come on now, Sarah." He turned his attention back to the couple and their kids, who were looking rather bored by that time. "We'd love to join you. I'll run it by the rest of the clan. Chuck Bartowski." He reached out his hand which the man took, shaking it firmly.

The blonde woman shook his hand, smiling warmly, "I'm Annabeth and this is my husband –"

"I'm Percy, and these are our kids – Charlie, Luke, and that little peanut there's Vivien." He patted each of them gently on their noggins as he introduced them.

Sarah grinned, looking over each of the children. She would never admit it, but she was afraid of little kids – more than Chuck or anyone would ever know.

"They're beautiful," Sarah gushed, feeling completely sincere about her reply. "I'm Sarah." She said as she reached out her hand to shake Percy's and Annabeth's.

Annabeth looked at her kids, and turned her attention back to Chuck and Sarah, before speaking.

"Well, it was great to meet you guys, we'd love to meet your family, but I think we should go get cleaned up first." She smiled, occasionally shooting glares at her sons who were covered in leaves and dirt.

"Of course, of course," Chuck said as he nodded rapidly, feeling his head lob back and forth. "We'll see you later then?"

Percy nodded as well, looking down at his watch.

"Yeah," he grinned. "How about we start at around… 7.30?"

Chuck smirked slightly as he shot Sarah a knowing expression, "I've got a friend that'll make the fire for us. It was nice to meet you guys!"

Annabeth waved, stepping into her villa with her kids and husband in tow. As she stepped into her chalet, she turned, waving at Chuck and Sarah as they approached their house. "It's lovely to meet you too! See you guys later."

As Chuck entered the room, he could already hear the squeals of excitement from Ellie coming from inside the house. Smirking, he could already see her ecstatic face which meant that she loved the place. _She's only seen the house, _he thought. _What more if she saw the entire lake view? _

It was going to be a good vacation.


End file.
